


Антивирусная былина

by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021
Summary: Хладный сказ о том, как злобное Ковидло-страхоёбище хотело сорвать снукерный сезон.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Антивирусная былина

Расскажу я вам былину ебическую  
Про ужасное Ковидло-страхоёбище,  
Что напало на селения мирные  
Да народу дохуя позамучило.

Ох, пиздец пришёл, товарищи-граждане,  
Прям совсем пиздец, доселе невиданный!  
Берегите и себя, и родных своих!  
Говорят всему народу учёные.

Ходит по дворам Ковидло-страхоёбище,  
На тусовки развесёлые заглядывает,  
А потом как ебанёт по всем массово -  
И настали всем пиздец да локдауны.

Загрустили снукеристы, печалятся -  
Жрать-то хочется, а денег-то нетути,  
Хуй ты проведешь турнир при локдауне...  
Прямо хоть пиздуй курьером устраиваться.

А ебучее Ковидло-страхоёбище  
Смотрит на пиздец и мерзко хихикает,  
Мол, давайте, на турнир да со зрителями,  
Заражу всех нахуй, будет прикольненько!

А вот хер тебе, Ковидло-страхоёбище,  
Отвечает ему Хирн, да с улыбкою -  
Проведём турнир, заплатим зарплату всем,  
И все меры безопасности выдержим!

Ухмыльнулся про себя страхоёбище,  
Этикет турнирный снукерный вспомнивши:  
Как пожмут друг другу руки соперники,  
Как подышат друг на друга да вирусом...

Только хуй ему! Спортсмены ответственно  
Лица спрятали за масками плотными,  
Рук не жмут теперь, локтями лишь стукаются,  
Да дистанцию блюдут как положено.

Ох и сердится Ковидло-страхоёбище!  
Да грозится Хирну карами лютыми,  
Разорением, падением рейтинга,  
Мол, загнутся в хуй турниры без зрителей!

Ну а зрителям-то похуй тем временем,  
Им бесплатно Евроспорт всё показывает,  
Лучше уж онлайн смотреть в изоляции,  
Чем переться в ебеня да за вирусом!

Ах вы так, рычит Ковидло-страхоёбище,  
Я же всех из группы риска замучаю,  
Пиздану вон по Лисовски всей силою,  
Ох скопытится он нахуй, наплачетесь!

А Лисовски хер ковидле показывает:  
Эх, тупое ж ты совсем страхоёбище,  
Я ж все меры, что врачами предписаны,  
Соблюдал, и хуй ты мне чего сделаешь!

Охуел тут наш злодей окончательно,  
Да злодеям остальным горько плачется,  
Что мол в снукере одни ебанутые,  
И ничем их не возьмёшь - не пугаются!

А злодеи головами покачивают  
И вздыхают громко: "эх, Страхоёбище,  
Ты совета бы спросил у нас доброго,  
Мы б тебя отговорили и связываться,

"До того они там все позитивные,  
Что хуй сладишь с снукеристами этими",  
Так вещали. А турниры тем временем  
Знай идут себе да по расписанию.

Разобиделось Ковидло-страхоёбище,  
Снукеристов обложило по матери  
Да съебалось футболистов окучивать...  
Пусть и там ему пизды тоже выдадут!


End file.
